


Vinegar

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Vinegar

Bucky sat at the Rogers' kitchen table watching Stevie hold a vinegar-soaked cloth to his bruised face; the kid had a good heart, he thought, but if he didn't stop putting his frail body in front of bullies' fists, he wasn't going to make it out of grammar school alive.


End file.
